


Trouble Sleeping

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Writing, Lukewarm Welcome, Self-Indulgent, Switching Sides, Trouble Sleeping, Turn Coat, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: Rad always enjoyed the time he got to spend with the Autobots. Every day is an adventure even if they don't go anywhere. Ever since Starscream came over to their side things have been awkword, how exactly does someone welcome the person who tried to kill them time and time again with open arms?Rad decides to see what Starscream's quarters are like. He won't mind, proably.





	

Honestly? It’s really something special when Optimus lets everyone stay over in the evening. Of course everyone who  _ wants _ to spend the night at Autobot HQ has to ask their parents but, it’s not hard to get them to say yes to them camping out in the desert like they’ve done a million times. Rad had no qualms with wearing a hoodie while he was in the quiet base. To be frank, it’s really cold inside when he wasn’t doing something like sprinting to keep up with their leisurely pace. Most of the time when it’s late like this, any there’s been no mini-con activity, everyone takes the opportunity to just relax. Catch up on some sleep, get work done, or train but this wasn’t the case right now. Recently, Starscream switched sides. The general feeling of unease permeated the base was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. 

Rad knew that he had his own quarters, he’s an Autobot now and we’ve got to treat him like one. That meant that he got his own space to sleep when he had the time, and since most of the base is dark that probably means he’s taken everyone else’s lead. Compared to his giant friends, Rad was actually rather stealthy, silently tip toeing his way into Starscream’s room. Most of the time when he sees them sleeping they’re laying on their back, their new, uh, recruit, however seems to prefer to sleep on their stomach. While his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw that Starscream had something clutched desperately tight in his hand. 

Curiosity taking hold, he stepped forward into the seeker’s quarters. The closer he got to the mech, the more details he saw. Details that previously he’d never noticed, like small marks running up and down his body, upon closer inspection he realized that these were weld marks. ‘ _ I guess that makes sense _ ’, Rad thought to himself, ‘ _ They  _ **_are_ ** _ mechanical beings, no reason why they  _ **_wouldn’t_ ** _ use welding as a part of first aid. _ ’

“What do you want” A groggy voice rasped

“Oh you’re awake!” He stumbled back a few steps “I thought you were asleep...” 

“I’m always awake.” Starscream said sitting up. “What is it.”

The way he spoke, it wasn’t so much a question, more so a command to leave. Sure it was  _ phrased _ like a question but his tone suggested that if anything, he wanted to be left alone right now. 

“I wanted to see how you liked it here. How everything was going.” Rad said sheepishly “It’s not every day someone defects.” He noticed that Starscream’s orange eyes suddenly became lit, as if he’d only just now opened them. ‘ _ I wonder if that’s how they tell if they’re really awake _ ’ 

“I have never been more stressed out in my life” If he were any more blunt, his words could have been used to bludgeon someone

“Why?” Rad asked

Starscream chose to lay back down, his wing resting close to his back as he settled back into his apparently preferred sleeping position. After wondering where his other wing went, Rad realized what Starscream was holding, it was his other wing, the one he uses as a sword. ‘ _ Oh _ ’, he thought, ‘ _ He doesn’t feel safe... He’s always awake... He’s armed when he tries to sleep... He heard me coming even though I was being quiet... _ ’ Rad suddenly felt guilt wash over him. Of course Starscream would sleep like this, of course he would be stressed out, the guy is probably terrified! Who knows what abuses he faced from the Decepticons, that kind of vigilance all the time can’t be good for him. 

“Hey!” He called out

“ _ What _ ” Starscream growled 

“What if I stood watch for you.” Silence, he knew the jet heard what he said, he’d shifted slightly, it sounded like he had actually tensed up. “Would that be ok?”

“....yes” his voice was barely a whisper almost inaudible

“Put your sword away and I’ll get right on it!” Rad said excited

Wordlessly Starscream did as he was told, he sat up and reached behind him as he automatically locked his wing back into place. Rad noticed that his optics didn’t have the backlight on, he assumed that meant that his eyes were, effectively, still closed. Once satisfied the jet laid back down in the same position he was before, sans the weapon. Rad moved up close to him and sat down against his bed, taking out a gameboy to pass the time. Optimus wants them to make Starscream feel like a part of the team, what better way to do that, than to let him feel safe enough to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I really have no reason for writing this other than I wanted to


End file.
